Berserk and The Journey of Acceptance
by Demonaaeye
Summary: REWRITE! The Band Of The Hawk has fallen but Guts lost more then just his friends. he lost everyone and after finding out Casca went mad after the Eclipce he swore vengence but can he let go of the past and find a new reason to fight. bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Berserk and The Journey of Acceptance.

WARNING: WILL SKIP MAJORITY OF THE BLACK SWORDSMAN ARC/GUARDIANS OF DESIRE!

 _italic= Thoughts, locations and P.O.V_

Berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura and Published by Dark Horse Entertainment.

 _Location Unknown_.

Gut looked around franticly, they where everywhere. He was surrounded by demons, covered in head to toe in the blood of his friends and allies that had been devoured, eaten alive, ripped to pieces and impaled by the demons.

 _Guts P.O.V_

I´m going to rip them to shreds for what they did but then I saw him, Griffith but he had large bat like wings instead of the white cape he normally wore.

i saw him raise his arm and I saw Casca get lowered down by dark tentacles towards Griffith.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as I saw him start to touch her, he then started to touch her breasts causing her to scream in pain.

"Stop it!" I screamed and started to run towards him but I was stopped in my tracks as í felt a searing pain in my arm.

I looked down to see a demon had bitten down on my arm and held me in place.

I looked up again and saw him forcefully take her face and kiss her.

The rage I felt then was overwhelming, all I could think of was stopping him. I started to stab demon´s teeth with the sword until it broke in half.

There was only one other option and with a scream I started to cut of my arm.

The blade was dull and it would take several swings to cut through the bone.

The pain of steel cutting through my arm was nonexistent as my burning hatred nulled my pain and after several cuts I started to pull and with a sickening sound I ripped off my arm and started to run towards Griffith.

I was closing in ready to kill him when I felt myself get grabbed by demons and pined to the ground and I felt a hand with claws grab a hold of my head.

i was trapped, there was nothing i could do but too watch as the woman i loved was raped by the the man i once knew and valued as a friend.

I saw her look at with tears in her eyes and say don´t look. I felt my eyes starting to water as I slowly saw one of the claws sink into my eye.

The image of Casca slowly faded away as blood filled my vision. I looked up at the sky and screamed, I screamed of pain, of anger and sadness.

I roared towards the heavens at the eclipsed sun and saw cracks appear as if it was about to break.

Everything got quiet as I saw the eclipse shatter and out from it I saw a Knight. I could make out that he was a skeleton with burning red eyes, I felt him grab me and then everything went black.

 _Location Godo´s house_

 _Guts P.O.V_

When I woke up I looked around and saw that I was in Godo´s house, I looked down and saw my arm was missing the memorys flooded back as I stood up.

Casca! I yelled as I looked around frantically to see Godo´s daughter Erica standing beside me and said with a with a sad expression.

I grabbed her and shouted "where is she, WHERE´S CASCA!" she backed up and smiled "oh Guts your awake Cascas right there".

i looked towards where Erica pointed there she was the water flowing through her hair as she took a shower in the waterfall.

I stood up and walked towards her, stretched out my hand to touch her.

"Casca" upon hearing her name she turned around to face me but as i got closer she moved back with fear in her eyes.

I grabbed her arm to try and calm her down only too feel a sharp pain as her teeth sunk inte my finger.

as soon as I let go she ran away from me and hid behind Erica.

I looked up too se Rickert "she does´t seem to remember who you are or me either i suppose, she´s been like this since she woke up, what happend?"

I looked down at my arm and then back to Casca who was laughing happly as Erica stroke her head. _This can´t be real why, why WHY did this happen?_

I turned around and ran ignoring Ericas screams, I ran for what seemed to be hours.

I could see them The Hawks my family, Pippin, Corkus, Judeo, Griffith and Casca.

I collapsed on a large grassy field and screamed out in pain too the sky.

after what felt like an eternity I looked up, as I felt a burning pain in my neck and when I looked down I saw spirits start to gather around me.

They started to grab me and one started to merge with me to possess my body, I started to yell and then I heard a deep voice say

"Steel yourself branded one or else you will be consumed"

I focused every part of my body to drive out the spirits and with a flash of lightning the left my body.

The skull knight looked at me and spoke

You bear the brand of sacrifice, those who receive it are marked as an offering to the demons, that is your fate, your Destiny.

To hell with fate or destiny I said angrily and grabbed the sword that the Skull knight carried at his side.

I started to cut down the spirits as blood started dripping from my eye.

After a minute of killing them I said

"This is war, it is nothing I can´t handle, nothing has changed"

"Hmm you are strong struggler others would have already been consumed" the Skull knight said to himself when I finally destroyed the last spirit.

I looked up as I saw the sun rise over the horizon and I knew what I was going to do.

 _"I will eradicate every last Apostle, I will kill Him._

 _Time Skip._

I knew I needed new equipment if I was going to do this and thankfully Godo was willing to aid me.

as I began to put on the new set of armor which consisted of a black cheastplate, shoulderpads, a belt of throwing knifes Rickert asked me

"Can you use knifes ´Guts?" I began to put on a cape as I responded "yea I had Judeau teach me the ropes along time ago. it´s not my style as far as we went. but it might be something I need this time"

there I said to myself as I stood up fully armored but still missing an arm but my thought where interrupted by Erica´s Voice "say, why are your clothes and armor all black. I turn my head to her "there is no way I could tell her the real reason I thought" so a told her a partial truth "because I will be fighting in lots of dark places. They... are in the darkness"

as I was about to walk out the door Rickert told me to wait and give him my arm. I let him hold it as he attached a new artificial of metal.

"an artificial arm huh? it´s groovy" I thought out loud to my self.

"and here´s a little reason why it´s groovy" i turn my head to Rickert and saw him carry a crossbow of some sort.

"he attached it to my new arm and said face the rock there and pull that metal part on this side".

Just as i was about to do as Rickert said Godo appeared in the opening of the door "Ahh your getting ready i see?" he responded as i heard Rickert and Erica start to scream in panic.

Godo walked up too greet me and in his hand was a sword "my Farewell gift. Take it and go. i don´t know who your goin´off ´to fight or where. but you won´t get far without this." He held the sword out too me "it´s not my best but it´s damn fine. if your careful with it, it shouldn´t nick at all"

I grabbed it and and looked around me and saw a sword on an anvil. i gripped the sword with both hands and swung at the other sword and to my satisfaction my blade cut straight through the other sword. "How about it" i Heard Godo ask.

I was about to respond as i felt a Sharp pain from the brand on my neck, i put my fingers on the brand only too feel a warm liquid dripping from it.

"Found You" i turned my head to the door at the strangers voice.

in the the doorframe i saw a man but Before my Eyes he started to transfom. as he started to walk towards us chanting the Words SACRIFICE,SACRIFICE over and over again i realised that he was one of the demons, one of the Apostles.

EVERYONE STAY BACK! I shouted as a bloodthirsty smile creept on my face.

this is my lucky day the first one to die, and with a furious roar i charged the Apostle and delivered a powerful strike to his stomach.

he fell backwards and crashed through the wall as i looked out i saw him start to get back up "This is the first in my hunt" i said to myself.

i rushed toward the apostle once more this time i managed to cutt of his arm "WITH THIS SWORD I CAN KILL IT!" i shouted as i delivered blow after blow as his intestines spilled out of his stomach "just a little more" I thought but then I heard a crack as my sword broke i looked down and saw a broken hilt.

I bearly had time to react as i was flung through the air and crashed through a wall.

I was on the floor was this it no i thought _i don´t think so, if im gonna die then why the hell did i survive!_

I stood up and faced the apostle i then i heard Rickert shout GUTS, YOUR ARTIFICAL ARM! POINT IT AT THAT THING HURRY!

PULL THE METAL PART AT THE BASE! i pointed my arm towards the apostle and i pulled the base.

To my surprise the hand fell down and revealed a cannon. I heard a earthshattering boom ringing through the building as the cannon blew a hole in it´s head.

YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN`ME, WOW i yelled, then i i started to feel a searing pain in my arm "MY SHOULDER IT´S OUT OF JONT.

My eyes fell on a peice of metal it was a humongous sword, this is more like it i smirked as i grabbed it and charged the apostle and clevead right through his head.

i watched his body crumble to the ground in a bloody pile. i smiled and turned to to say " you held out on me Godo. YOU GOT SOMETHIN´MUCH BETTER SUTID TO MY FIGHT" they all looked at me in surprise "you can wield that thing. you´re just full of surpises" Godo exclaimed.

i turned to leave but i was once again stopped by Rickert he took a Deep breath... "Guts listen maybe you should stay here , I don´t want to belive it.

I didn´t want to admit it. but The Band Of The Hawk ia gone"

" I know it sound harsh but instead of getting revenge for dead people you need to be here for Casca"

i sighed and looked him in the eyes, "The Band Of The Hawk ain´t gone yet. WE´RE still here. This war ain´t over yet we lost our leader.

Im the capten of the raiders... so i´ll raid the camp right?"

I then turned around and walked away lost in thought, _" revenge... war...maybe any reason was good enough, but one thing is for sure. right now...there´somedismal rage inside me... and thats all there is... supporting these two feet. it pushes me... to walk onwards_.

Authors notes.

My First Story OOC and Jill will replace Casca for some arcs. and i will skip certin scence like the fight with The Duke.


	2. Chapter 2

Original work owned by Kentaru Miura.

Berserk and The Journey of Acceptancece Chapter 2 The Black Swordsman.

Guts P.O.V

I was searching for the god hand the apostles that branded me and to find HIM! The thought of him caused my anger to spike it felt like my soul was on fire but before I could continue my search I needed to get some new supplies.

The village was a dump bandits and scum freely running around and women screaming for help after being grabbed by rapists and murderers, children crying while being pulled from their mother´s arms and dead corpses rotting away on the street to then be taken away on a carriage to be burned in the forest.

I walked into a tavern and saw an elf chained to the wall, he had blue hair and was flying around trying to dodge the knives being thrown by one of the mercenary's and in the other corner was a boy, he could not be older then fifthteen and he was being kicked and punched by their leader but it did not matter.

I walked towards him and asked:

\- move you are in the way

\- and who do you think you are uh! He responded and drew his sword.

When I did not answer he swung his sword I raised my left arm and the blade reflected of the arm, it was at times like these that having a metal arm was handy.

I could pick up whispers from the crowd that had formed:

it's the black swordsman!

No way you are lying!

I am not look, a black haired warrior dressed in black armor and cape with knives strapped in a belt across his chest and one eye it has got to be him!

One of the other bandits started to back off and I could see a sliver of fear in his eyes and that made me smirk a little. I then punched him in the face with my prosthetic arm and I could feel his skull crack from the force of the impact and feel to the floor dead with blood pouring from the large wound in his head.

The last one started running but I quickly mounted a crossbow to my arm and shot three bolts two hit his legs and one went right through his mouth. I could hear him scream in terror as I slowly walked towards him and grabbed the bolt and twisted it causing blood to pour from his mouth onto my hand.

I then glared at him with the one eye I had left and said

tell your boss that the black swordsman is here! then I hit him over the head causing him to black out.

Pathetic I thought as I made my way to the counter of the tavern and put three bronze coins and a leather water bottle on the table and asked - a bottle of wine and fill this with water?

I then headed out to the forest it had gotten dark and I made up camp then I saw a faint blue light, it came closer I slowly grabbed after the item that rested on my back then I saw the elf and then he started to talk:

hello if you are going to save someone then at least do it all the way through don't just leave them after, take full responsibility!

I grunted, wanted to be left alone but he just kept on going

\- my names Puck by the way I was with a band traveling merchants but the bandits killed them and put me in a birdcage and dipped me in a jug of ale I am astonished that I am still alive and oh what´s that heavy looking thing on your back?

This was getting nowhere so I finally spoke up

stay away from me bug ill crush you" I did not try to save you! why would I risk my life over a pest like you?

Look I don't like elves and I don't like you, your weak and it makes me sick I feel like I want to crush you beneath my boot!

I saw tears in his eyes it gave me a bit satisfaction when I saw him leave crying and yelling so I huddled up next to the fire and closed my eyes and feel to sleep.

I was woken by a wagon driven by an old man and a young girl about the age of seventeen she was a blond girl that wore a brown and yellow dress and the man looked down and asked me: what´s your name?

I looked on him and muttered Guts Just Guts old man.

He thought for a moment and said: why don't you rest in here with us Guts you will catch a cold out there.

I looked him in the eye and told him I don't think that it would be a good idea you see: I am pursued by evil spirits. He was quiet a moment and then he finally spoke: that to bad but we are protected by god now come in. I sighed "their funeral" and steeped in the wagon.

When I got inside I saw something that made this day even worse, inside on a barrel sat Puck the elf, so sat down in the corner farthest from them and feel to sleep again.

In my dream I saw a long stone corridor and when I looked down I was covered in blood and my armor and metal arm was missing.

I slowly walked down the corridor until spikes emerged from the floor impaling my foot and then I saw him standing there holding a woman, touching her and kissing her against her will.

I screamed in rage and woke up and drew a knife and impaled the creature on top of me it woke everybody up and the elf started screaming and darted around the wagon and the old man walked up to me and asked: what is that? I looked at him and said an incubus they come feed on your dreams and gives you nightmares, as I said I am pursued by evil spirits.

He looked at me with fear and said how can these creatures be real? I laughed quietly and said so you can believe in god but not demons uh?

But then a searing pain started from the brand of my neck I put my hand on it and saw it was covered in blood.

I looked at them and said stay inside no matter what don't come out!

I jumped out of the wagon and looked around nothing but then I saw the girl run out to calm the horses and I screamed don't! just then I saw a spear emerge from the ground impaling and killing the girl, blood was pouring from her mouth and chest and skeletons started emerging from the ground. The old man screamed COLLETTE! but he did not leave the carriage and wagon.

This was probably an old battlefield I thought and Puck flew next to me and said you can´t fight them all your outnumbered! I smirked it was not a happy smirk no a bloodthirsty mad smirk and I said um that's not new.

I took a crossbow from my belt and mounted it on my arm and started to spin the lever on it making it shoot at a rapid pace mowing down skeletons.

I was now surrounded so I put away the crossbow and reached for the item on my back,

My sword the Dragonslayer a massive black blade forged by my old friend the hermit Godo and it was originally forged to slay a dragon but it was laughed off as impossible to use because of its massive size, standing at 1,98 meters long and weighing about four hundred pounds and because of that it was never used until I found it and it might be one of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I grabbed the grip and swung it in a massive cone and every skeleton that got hit shattered on impact and I slowly started to thin out the heard of skeletons but then I heard the elf scream Guts, I looked up and shouted shut up I am busy!

I then decided to look what had the elf so scared and saw the girl walking towards me with the severed head of her father in her hand and a sword in the other.

I quickly realized that her corpse had been possessed by spirits just like the skeletons.

She slowly stumbled toward me and just when she struck I had a moment of hesitation and I could feel a sharp pain in my chest, when I looked down I saw that she had stabbed me.

When the realization sunk in I cursed myself for hesitating and with one massive blow I cut her in half, I saw her upper half fly out in the forest with her guts spilling on the ground.

I felt sick after the wound and fell to my knees and I held up my metal arm and threw up in it just as four other skeletons ran towards me.

I let the anger take over and with a battle cry that would make most men run in fear I charged them all and cut my way through the sea of dead soldiers.

It had taken awhile but now the last skeleton was down I took a small moment to catch my breath and as the sun was rising in the horizon and the spirits that had possessed the corpses left their host body´s and disappeared.

I looked at the corpse of the girl covered in blood with her entrails hanging out of her decapitated upper half and I heard Puck tell me in tears "it wasn't your fault" that actually got my attention and I started to laugh, it was just too funny and when I caught my breath I told him "yea that´s right, you are absolutely right" he looked up at me and I continued - like I said anyone who gets killed because they got caught up in someone else´s fight is a small fry!

"if you can´t live their life freely then you are better off dead, those two did not have the strength to protect themselves from a walking disaster like me, that's all it is to it"

I turned to face the elf with a twisted grin on my face and kept going- "if you´re always worried about crushing ants beneath you… then you won´t be able to walk" and with that I turn by back to him and began to walk away but I heard him whisper "so this is the world that Guts inhabits"

disclaimer.

This is only to introduce Puck and i will just do the Essentials until the lost Children arc.

might do Guardians of Desire in a Flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

Berserk and The Journey of Acceptance Chapter 3 Jill.

Berserk is owned by Kentaro Miura and Published by Dark Horse Manga.

italic = thoughts, location and P.O.V

 _Jill P.O.V_

 _Location:Forest._

The forest floor was hard and uncomfortable and the rain was pouring down as i stared at the men that was gathered around the fire.

My arm was tied behind my back and i couldn´t scream for help because of the gag in my mouth.

 _How did this happen, what did i do to deserve this life?_ My self pity was interrupted by one of the bandits "eh talk about tough times!" he complained to his friends.

"Yea lately there ain´t been Nothin´worth plundering and now this rain." The bandit next to him agreed. "Looks like things´re shrivelin up in this parts." the man sitting next to him added. They continued to complain as i strained my ears to pick up what they were saying and what i heard made my blood run cold.

The larges bandit turned to me and said " only good´s we cought is this scrawny kid wanderin´the forest. well, she´ll be Worth somethin´when we sell her off."

I watched in horror as the short man jumped over the root of the tree they were sitting on and made his way towards me.

he grabbed me and closed in on my face, I turned my head away as i felt his disgusting tung om my face.

As i _fell_ to the ground i heard them continue the conversation like nothing happend, i knew i needed to escape but what could i do.

"By the way, you know about this tree"? i heard one of them say, "what ´bout it? the short man asked.

"A long time ago...heretics belived that forest spirits lived ´round here" the big trol looking man began. "This tree is one of ´em.

I looked up at the tree and it seemed that i was not the only one that was scared. This one? he looked around, "Hey lay off the bad jokes this place is creepy enough already"! one of them exclaimed.

they keept talking about the tree until i felt someone yank my arm "GET UP BITCH" it was the small as he started to drag me to the tree.

"L-lets try it" he exclaimed "that ritual thing". I looked towards the other bandits hopping someone would stop him.

nobody moved, he leaned in and my eyes widend as he pulled out a knife. "Eeeh...heh.. he don´t move or this´ll hurt."

he slowly started to cut upp my dress but i saw something rocket towards his hand causing him to roar in pain.

"WHAT THE...? WHO´S OUT THERE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" he shouted into the darkness.

I looked at where the man looked as a flash lit up the sky and the ground. someone was sitting on the ground, is _it a forest spirit?_

 _No it was a man, he was wrapped in a cloak with a hood covering his face as he sighed and rose to his full hight._

 _the hood fell back and revealed his face, he had black spiky hair but the most notable feature was his missing Eye._

 _That was the day I meet The Black Swordsman._

 _Guts P.O.V_

WHO´S OUT THERE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I sighed " _this was starting to piss me off, those fools had been yappin on for hours"_

"HYAAAHA who the hell are you? i turned head towards the voice, it was a short repulsing looking man, bandits i thought to myself as i slowly stood up and lowered , my hood. "tch can´t even catch a nap" How long have you been there Bastard?! he yelled, " since long before you all started jabbering"

"don´t screw with me man, we could always drag your bowels instead of the Girls" _My patience is running thin i had to comfirm the story if this is a spirit tree this could be bad_.

I walked forward and grabbed the mans hand holding the knife and put it on his mouth. "never mind that was the story true, about the tree staking intestines and all? with a quick flick of my arm i removed his tongue as i turned to the leader.

 _he looked at me i could see sweat dripping down his face, pathetic i thought,_ i leaned towards him ANSWER ME!, "y-yea sure what of it? you wanna join the club?"

"Unbelievable, this sucks. i can´t believe i got out of the rain under something like this heh... no sleep making me stupid" i muttered to myself.

I turned my head back to the group _might as well warn them_. "it´s none of my business...but you´d better get out of here if you dont want to die"

"don´t you realize the position you´re in now, i´ll give you one chance, leave all your arms and goods and split"

 _hmm i tried._ I watched him raise his club and charged me "MOVE OR YER HEAD GETS SMASHED!"

in a single motion i raised my arm and delivered a powerful blow to his face with my prosthetic arm, "sorry but one arm is all i got"

"what? a fake arm made of iron? we´ll be taking it along with your life" . I suddenly felt a shap pain from the brand on my neck and as placed my hand to the brand i felt blood sipping out of it. _it´s time uh,_ i turned back to the remaining bandits, a smile creept on my face _,_ "looks like your out of time."

 _Jill P.O.V_

" _I can´t Believe what happened, this isn´t real. this man in black just showed up and took out the bandits without breaking a sweat_ "

I manage to get the gag of but i was too scared to make a sound. Suddenly everything went quiet as i turned around, my eyes widend in horror as i looked at the tree.

My mouth opened as i took in the impossible sight before me Demonic faces had appeared on it branches, _"the story was true they didn´t lie it actually was an evil spirit"._

I wasn´t the only one that was shocked. The bandits reeled back with a look of pure terror on their faces, that was untill one of the branches grabbed them and crushed them like leaves. My mind had gone numb as limbs and entrails feel around me. i looked up at the demonic faces, " _MOVE! why won´t you move"_ I thought to myself but i couldn´t muster upp the strenght to run all i could do was wait as death aproched me.

WHOOM! I heard swishing noise and felt my hair blow from a sudden gust of wind.

I looked up, the man had rushed in front of me and swung his huge sword and cleaved through the demons branches like it was nothing, he then placed himself between the demon and me ready to fight.

Authors Notes.

Sorry about updates im just lazy


	4. UPDATE

UPDATE NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

So I have had some time to think and I think making a romance between Guts and Jill might not work (and i thought about the age)

so I will rewrite some parts of the story Casca will be alive ( to make the conviction arc easier) but Guts will still take Jill with her and they will instead have a father, daughter relationship.

the updates will be made to rhis story because im too lazy too make a new one.

also i have been thinking about making a Berserk inspired RWBY story or Nep so look forward to that in the future.

for all those who enjoyed the story as it was sorry :(


	5. Chapter 4

_Berserk and The Journey of Acceptence Chapter 4._

 _Location_

 _Forest Jill P.O.V_

 _It was a dreadful and fantastic spectical. A man wielding a giant sword onger then his body calmly placed himself before the monster._ Several thoughts swirled in my head as i looked at the man. _What´s he doing here, how is he going to fight that thing, is this god´s way of saving me?_

My thoughts were interrupted as a haunting voice chanting "SACRIFICE, SACRIFICE!"but it didn´t go on for long since the man raised his sword and rushed forward with powerful swings beaking through the branches as if they were dried twigs. the swordsman continued his charge dodging the trees swings. _"unbelievable how is this possible? This man can´t be human how can he move at such speed while carrying a sword that big?"'_

My mouth let out an inaudible scream, the man got caught but he didn´t seem fazed by it as he shoved his metal arm in the demons mouth then...BOOOM! an earth shattering explosion was heard as the tree dropped him I saw smoke coming out of his metal arm. he wasted no time and instantly brought down his sword cleaving the tree in half. I took a few steps trying to process what just happend... _crack_ I turned around to see one of the branches lunging towards me.

EEEEKH I let out a scream, my hands was still tied behind my back but the creature stopped deadin its tracks as it got hit by a burdock and a spirit exited the branch.

"The death stroke bloody needle." I turned around to face the voice only to see AN ELF! He had bright blue eyes that matched his hair and with i wide grin he spoke "they always howl good ´n loud when they get hit by one á these".

 _Guts P.O.V_

I looked up to the sky as the rays of sunlight hit my face "first time I have seen the sun in three days" i thought out loud to myself. I rose from the ground and saw Puck flying around runing his mouth as usual around the young girl. "So it was you bug. poking your nose into things" I called out to him in slight annoyance, he was the one that disturbed the bandits. " it´s what i like to do right? it´s not like i asked you to beat up those bandits. well i guess it is true that i used you, who knew that monster would be _there."_ i turned my head and sighed _"here he goes again."_

FREAK! My thought process was interrupted by a loud shriek. I reached for the grip of my sword and look around me, it was the little girl.

"Misty Valley an elf from the Misty Valley." i looked at the litte girl shivering in fear from the bug. " _uhh that´s new, what is this Misty Valley?"_ my thoughts was shortly voiced by Puck who wore a confused expression on his face. Ignoring the blabbering elf beside me i walked up to her "hey you what are you doing here, aren´t you a little young to be here?" i asked. she jumped and turned to me i´m from a village not fr from here and the reason im out here is... she trailed off lookin down at her shoes. It dosn´t matter to me what your doing anyway, so where is this village? I interrupted her i didn´t care about her pathetic problems but maybe this town had supplies. oh i can show you the way Mister Swordsman.

 _Jill P.O.V_

 _"this is too strange a man shows up to save me and with an elf no less, not only that but he killed those bandits and the demon without any effort"_ I walked down the path with the swordsman walking close behind me i shiverd as the cold wind hit me as I tried to hold the tattered remains of my dress together. Suddenly I felt a sudden warmth as my eyes was covered by black fabric. I pulled the the fabric off me only to see that it was the black swordsmans cloak. "put it on" he said as he continued walking. I wrapped the cape around me and looked at the strange mans back as he disappeared down the road. "Hey no time to take a break get moving!" I started sprinting to catch up to him. I finally cought up, I took a deep breath is i saw the outlines of my village in the distance.

I turned to the swordsman and pointed t the village "over there." He turned to look where i pointed "looks pretty run down."

As we walked through the town I finally spotted a familiar house. I slowly walked up and peaked inside, _maybe hes not home? "JILL?"_ a voice called out to me. the door swung open and I was greeted by the face of my mother. "Jill you... she trailed of. "Where have you BEEN all night girl at a time like this do you know how worried i was!" she grabbed me, worry clear in her voice "I´m alright mom shhh" _please don´t let him be home!_ I begged to myself.

"What Jill?" _no please_ I turned to where the voice came from too se a man wearing a helmet and carrying a bottle. "Jill running out like that all´va sudden, where the hell have you been wandern´all night?" he walked forward I could now clearly smell the alcohol on his breath _still drinking this entire time,_ he turned around and started to walk away "that being said, go buy some more booze." You´re going to keeo drinking, ENOUGH ALREADY! day after day you babble on about that battle you lost. Why don´t you think about us some" WHACK. I fell to the ground my chin burning. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes " _what did I i do to deserve this"_

Author´s note.

Took a while because i have been writing RWBY on the side anyway huge thanks to Neema Amiry and Luther Cross for the support.

Next chapter will be the fight vs the elf children but it will take longer to come out because i want finnish the RWBY story´s first chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Berserk and The Journey of Acceptence Chapter 5.

 _Location Village_

 _Jill P.O.V_

Jill! my mother yelled as she ran to my side, meanwhile dad walked towards us

"lost battle? old babble? Don´t talk to me like you know more then a kid! we fought our hearts out so our wives an children could live in safety. I served my country, crawling under cannonballs and got away with a bum leg!" he roared.

I turned to my mom looking for support.

"apologize to your father Jill" as he drew closer he looked at my mom

OUTTA THE WAY! he yelled as he hit my mother over the face with his crutch.

"MOM!"

All my anger was replaced with fear for not only my but also mom´s safety. WHACK I was once again on the ground defenceless like all the times before as e continued to hit me over and over again, I rose my hands to try to protect my face when suddenly father stopped his assualt and let out a scream. when I looked at what it was I could not belive my eye, it was the elf he had stopped my father. I don´t think dad saw the elf because he walked up to mister swordsman. who the hell are you and what do you think your doing he demanded. I waited for his response but all he did was hold up the elf, _wait the elf they don´t know that he´s not from the misty valley_ I had to tell them but I wasn´t fast enough.

"AN AN ELF!, HE´S GOT AN ELF WITH HIM" father interrupted before I could say anything and before i knew it the man and the elf was surrounded by people. an older looking man walked up to the swordsman.

"You there, you are going to hand over that elf to us peacefully!"

"That´s fine by me but first I want to know why" he replied ignoring the elf.

"No you are wrong, he´s not one of the Misty Valley elves!" I shouted knowing that there was no reasoning with them but I still tried to tell them as my mom dragged me into the house.

I kept my eyes on the swordsman and tried to warn him as an old lady came up behind him with a pickaxe only to be tripped and crash to the ground.

"Give...Give me back my grandchild" she pleaded as a look of shock appeared on his face briefly.

I knew he didn´t mean it but the rest of the village didn´t and ran up to attack him.

He gripped his sword, _"there´s no way they can fight him"_ I thought as the mob came closer.

"STOP! EVERYBODY STOP IT!" I yelled as he drew his sword with one hand and smashed a wagon and escaped during the commotion.

As I watched him run away ignoring the angry cries of my Father demanding that they should kill the elf I felt regret wash over _"this is my fault, if I warned him this wouldn´t have happened. I need to find him."_ I clenched my hands and ran in the direction that the man ran off too.

I ran for a short while until I heard voices from over the wall.

"What´s lucky about you? My luck just took a nosedive."

"I´ll curse you!"

"I know those voices", it was the swordsman and the elf. I looked down and saw him argue with the elf.

"Mister Swordsman? Little elf? I´m sorry...If only I warned you ahead of time none of this would have.."

"No kidding. Thanks to that, I missed out of some valuable info." I was interrupted before I could finish.

"I´m Puck, are you alright Jill?" the elf asked completely ignoring his companion.

I wiped a tear from my eyes as a small smile started to on my face

"Sure I´m fine. Anyway you can hide in that windmill shed, no one´s used it since it broke down." I explained as I pointed to the mill in the distance. " when nightfall´s, I´ll bring some food then we can talk... please stay put until then."

"Uhh...Hey Jill right? If you come, do it towards morning. Do not come near me before dawn breaks, no matter what."

"huh?" _what could he mean by that?_ I asked myself only fom my thoughts to be answered by him.

" I doubt you want a repeat of last night." He explained as he walked off leaving me to my thoughts.

 _Sometime later._

I looked out the small crack in my door as my mom brought dad his drink.

"Took long enough! How long was i supposed to wait? he screamed as he slapped her over the face.

"It´s because of you that Jill is turning out the way she is! Don´t you see that discipline her I´m gonna take a piss" he explained as he started to walk towards me.

 _"No No No"_ I thought as I desperately looked around me. My eyes fell on a piece of wood. I grabbed it and quickly barred the door. As I took a few deep breaths I turned around and saw lying their on my bed the swordsmans cloak. I walked up to it and wraped it around me as I waited for dawn to break.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity until I saw a sliver of light shine through my window, _"It´s morning."_ I thought to myself as I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, some cheese and bread and put the food in a basked. I was careful to not wake my mother or father who passed the night before as I slowly opened the door to avoid any noise from the old hinges as I slipped out and began running towards the mill.

When I arrived the sun slowly climbed to the heavens on the horizon as I opened the door.

"Mister Swordsman?" I asked as I looked inside, He was sleeping on the ground surrounded by spirits that slowly disappeared in the morning sun.

I approached him to wake him up but before that I heard a voice from above me.

"Let him be for awhile. He just fell asleep a minute ago."

It was the elf, he was sitting in the rafters above.

I walked forward and gently laid his cloak over him like a blanket and sat down next to him " _A black swordsman with an elf. He come from a strange world...someplace I don´t know, someplace other then here..."_ My eyes grew heavy as I rested my head towards him, a feeling of safety washed over me as I rested my head on his lap, this man who was a complete mystery and with those thoughts sleep took me and everything went black.

* * *

author´s note

IMPORTANT:

this is no longer my main story...why it´s because it´s pretty boring to write and to adapt the manga and with my other story I have more creative freedom.

I will still update this but slowly and I know that it´s been slow mainly because I worked on my Berserk X RWBY Crossover but I hope that you all understand.

anyways thanks for reading next chapter will conclude volume 14.


End file.
